The Legion: Year One
by Pan202
Summary: When Supergirl ends up on Earth a thousand years after she is suppose to, she ends up joining a version of the Legion of Superheroes much different then the one we know.  But how did she end off so far off her destination?  Who is manipulating the Legion?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to the first chapter (and first story) of the Legion: Year One. A while ago, while writing Legion Lost, I had a strange dream. In the dream the Legion was unlike anything that I had ever seen. Everything was darker, more dangerous. Beloved characters were warped and changed, leaving fractured reflections of the characters they had once been. So interested I was in the idea I thought about eventually sending it to DC comics for publishing... but you know how horrible that might have gone. So instead I decided to build this universe and write an story for all of you Legion lovers. Beware, this is going to be darker and more mature eventually than the Legion you knew. More of a Five Year Gap short of thing than a... lets say Levitz's work. But under its dark exterior, is a story full of hope and a message that no matter what, work towards the future you want.**

**I do not own the Legion. They belong to DC and WB. I just borrowed the characters and twisted them around for my own amusement. Please do not sue.**

Prolong

Krypton exploded in a fury of green, read and yellow fire. To the silent observer it was not a horrifying sight but a welcome one. She knew this was meant to happen and what good it would bring to the universe.

As chunks of the planet exploded outward, a small golden pod flew away from the planet. Contained within its small form was a young baby boy, Kal-El. The woman knew where his path laid. He would land in a small town, on a small planet where he would become a larger hero than he ever could have on his doomed home world. But it wasn't he that she was there for.

A second pod streaked from what remained of the southern continent. A slicker pod that her cousin's, blue crystals lined the top and the fins of the pod. Even though there was no Kryptonese word for escape that was exactly what the pod was meant for. Inside was a thirteen year old girl name Kara Zor-El and she too was meant for greatness. But it would be for the observer's ultimate goal more than she would ever know.

The observer reached out her hands and gave the pod that contained Kara Zor-El a gentle push with her temperol energies. The pod, programed to deal with any unexpected natural occurrence along the way was unable to fix its course. As it flew at almost the sped of light it shot towards planet Earth. But as it slowed, the path it was now in caused it to hit the asteroid belt that separated Mars from Jupiter.

The observer saw all this happen in the blink of an eye, and knew what would happen next. Kara would go into suspended animation like she would have if she had followed her intended path but this one would last a lot longer. A thousand years. Her cousin would grow up, grow old, and die with ever knowing about his cousin's survival. But when she would awaken in the 31st century she would be inspired by his legacy, by the legacy of Superman.

And they would have their Kyptonain anchor. One that they could call their own.

The woman smiled, looked over her handy work for a moment or two, and then vanished.

Chapter One

Kara Zor-El could still remember the day she first woke up on Earth.

Her father, Zor-El, had pushed her into the pod to save her life. She would protect her cousin Kal from the Earthlings until his own powers matured. They would be the last living legacy of their planet as it was. Even if the mythical bottled city of Kandor really existed. Tears filled her eyes but she climbed into the pod. The last sight she saw was her father's sad face.

During the ride to Earth she was put to sleep. She had no idea how she had gotten off course. What ever happened she ended up in an asteroid belt and in suspended animation. She woke up when a droid knocked the pod from its resting place and she crashed to Earth.

When she woke up she had crashed in the middle of Metropolis, but it was far different than the one she though she was suppose to land in. Her cousin was long dead. her mission in life gone. But in the days and months that had followed she had found a place to belong.

Kal-El's decendence found her and adopted her as one of their own. Even though their DNA was several generations removed from pure Kryptonain they had a good idea of what she would need and what the name Zor-El meant.

She went to school and found the Earth was now equal in intelligence to the world that she had lost. Her thousand year sleep turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Not only as she able to adapt more easily to this Earth, there was other children with powers around her so there was no need to hide who she was, or what she could do.

The only bad side was the knowledge of what she had lost. Her family, her home, everything she had known during her early years. Kryton was long gone, and the only sign that it ever existed was left in the Superman Museum.

It was there that she decided that she would follow her cousin's example. Constructing a similar costume of red and blue she would become Supergirl, and honor the legacy that he had left behind. Besides, she wanted to make a differences in the world. No matter the cost.

Legion HQ

Metropolis

The cream colored building rose out of the center of Metropolis, the gold 'L' engraved on its front told all of Earth and the United Planets who resided in the building.

The Legion of Superheroes was formed only three years ago when three youths from distant planets were inspired by Superman's legacy. They saved the life of a rich bueniess tycoon by the name of R.J. Brande who then went on to sponsor their new group. The three founders were Imra Adreen of Titan, a telepath who had traveled to Earth hoping to make a difference in a troubled universe. Garth Ranzz of Winath who went to Earth in search of his brother but had found something much different. The last founder was Rokk Krin of Braal, who left his home world to make something of his hopeless life. They were the first, but not the last.

They recruited once a year and took as many qualified members as they could. So far they had fourteen members each with their own abilities. But even with all of their members Rokk Krin, who now called himself Cosmic Boy, still looked for more.

The dark haired youth watched the computer monitors as feeds ran from Metropolis's _As the World Turns_. Two years ago a pod had crashed down across town containing within it a supossive Kryptoain girl. Since then he had (along with the other founders) kept a close eye on her. She had powers similar to Superman not to mention a similar set of morals, and had even became Supergirl.

"If you watch those screens too much you'll go cross eyed," came a light voice and Cosmic Boy turned to see Imra. The blonde haired telepath had decided to go by the name of Saturn Girl, and even had a gold Saturn symbol on the front of her uniform. Even though she was telepathic, and one of the strongest on her world, she never read the thoughts of her teammates unless in absolute need, or to communicate during battle.

"I'm just seeing what the Supergirl is up too," he replied, pressing down a button. The eight screens showed parts of the same image. A fifteen year old girl with blonde hair and waring a blue shirt with the red 'S' emblazoned on her chest with a red shirt and long red skirt, and long red boots finished the outfit. She also wore a simple red choker. She floated slightly off the ground and in her hand was a red headed girl, who looked pissed.

"_This is the scene from Smallville earlier today when Supergirl apprehended Alexis Luthor after her failed planet escape_," the female reporter said during the voice over. Saturn Girl moved a little closer. "_When asked about her possible rival and her connection to Superman's arch-rival Lex Luthor Supergirl said she hopes it doesn't get that bad_."

"_Maybe she'll lean her lesson after some time on Talkron Galtoks_," Supergirl said on the screen, her eyes shining brightly. "_Hopefully one day we could be friends_."

He shut of the video and rubbed his eyes. "Saturn Girl, we need her on our team."

The blonde telepath looked from the screen to him, her violet eyes for a moment cryptic. Then she nodded and turned to leave the room. "I'll tell Lighting Lad about it. He'll love that."

Garth Ranzz had adopted the name Lighting Lad, because of his powers and perhaps because he hated to be called boy. When ever R.J. Brande called him that he had visibly cringed. Of course he always acted a little immature when in a situation that needed maturity. It was something Cosmic Boy couldn't stand. With a soft sigh he turned away from the monitors and exited the room.

He needed to make preparations.

The Main Lab

Legion HQ

Wires and cords fell away from the transporter as Brainiac Five snipped away the excess. The green skinned Coluain genius preferred to spend as little time with his estranged teammates as he could. Besides, he had to finish preparing the new transporter before their next mission.

The door to the lab slid open with a soft sound and Brainiac Five had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Luornu Durgo of Cragg was a Craggite, one of a race that could sperate themselves into three separate but identical bodies. Currently though she was singular and in her true form. Short, messy brown hair sat on her head and fell around her gold right eyes and violet left eye. Her uniform was less covering that his other teammates showing off her slender and muscular stomach and legs, and even had real fur on her legs and arms.

"Greetings Triplicate Girl," he said using her taken name, not bothering to hold back his disgust from his voice. He didn't like her, actually he didn't like any of his team mates. But when they came to him he felt he had to answer them.

"Saturn Girl though that you should know that we are recruiting Supergirl."

Oh joy. Supergirl, Kara Zor-El, the last survivor of the planet Krypton that had blown up a thousand years ago. A lower form of life, but one among many. Why had Nor Vox ordered him to join the Legion?

"Alright."

The woman rose a slender eye brow and turned, walking out of the lab. She had a certain fondness for the green skin genuis, even though he was an arrogant, xenophobic bastard at times. He didn't like her at all but then again he didn't like any of the of the Legionaries. She sometimes wondered why she was fond of him but maybe it was because he stuck with his beliefs.

She paused by the door the could be Supergirl's room when she joined the Legion and smiled. Maybe she could learn things from her and perhaps teach her a few things.

Above Smallville

Kansas

Kara had almost gotten use to the fact that she was the last survivor of her home world. She had a family on Earth, although they were so much different than the family that she had known on Krypton. The only thing that she had never gotten use to was the fact that she had been so late in arriving to Earth. She was suppose to guard her cousin while he grew up but by the time she had arrived he was dead and gone.

It didn't make her feel too good about herself. But as she floated above Smallville, feeling the yellow sun against her skin and the wind against her face she could forgive herself. She would save the Earth, just like he had in attempts to make up for missing him.

As she floated above the town, a small metal ball floated up from the trees and floated to her. The smoothed metal form was a communicator ball, and as it came to a rest a holographic image appeared above it. A blond haired woman in a pink and white uniform, smiling at her. She recognized the image on her chest, the symbol of Saturn.

"Hello, Supergirl. I wish I could have given you this message in person but with most of the Legion off on a prisoner run to Talkorn Galtoks some of us had to stay at Legion HQ. We would like you to come to HQ and meet with us."

"What for," Kara asked, floating a little closer to the floating image of Saturn Girl. She was unsure honestly about the Legion. She head a lot of bad things but to her it was the good things the group had gone that made the differences.

"We would like you to join the Legion."

Her eyes went wide and she stared at the see through image of Saturn Girl with disbelief. "You want me to join? Why would you want that? Don't you have enough members without me?"

Saturn Girl smiled at the girl and she nodded her head. "Yes, we would like you to join. Of course before you join, you might want to come to the HQ and see what we are all about. I am sure you have plenty of questions."

"Yes I do, and I would like to come to HQ, just to see what its like. I won't make my decision just yet. I'll met you there."

"Good, I didn't expect you to accept too quickly. Come to HQ and I am sure we can get you set up."

The image faded away and the orb left, zipping down towards Smallville and fading away from even her sight. She glanced around the area and then flew off, heading above the road that led towards Metropolis. The City of Dreams was her cousin's city, and she was well known there has well as Smallville. She really didn't like the city too much but she guessed that if she joined the Legion she would have to get use to it.

It was loud when she entered the city, the afternoon sun shining down into the busy city. It was a city full of people of different races and breeds, different attitudes and beliefs. They came to Earth seeking a new future and as Earth often did it opened its arm and allowed them to come in. She liked that one thing about Earth, its willingness to take in those that were not like them. It made her feel better about herself.

It didn't take her long to find the building, it showed up clearly in the mist of the crystal like buildings. The building looked like it belonged in another century, it used real stones unlike the synthetic glass and metals, but the designs was classic 31st century. She came to a stop in front of the building, landing in front of the statue of the founders when they first formed the Legion.

She looked over the statue, looking over the faces of the three. They looked so full of hope, and courage. She wondered if that hope for the future was still inside of them. But with a soft smile she put her worries aside and made her way towards the doors inside.

The inside of the building was much different than the outside. Gone was all the stone work and sense of past, instead it was replaced with the sensibility of the 31st century. The walls were done were white and blue glass infused with crystal, electronic lights shown from the glass showing different readings and information from the central computer that ran the Legion's HQ. There were a few people about, some Legionnaires about talking to each other. She looked around the room wondering who to approach before she heard a voice close by.

"Hello Supergirl, welcome to the Legion Headquarters."

Saturn Girl stood not to far away, a soft smile on her face. Now that she actually saw her she wondered how anyone could tell she was alien just by looking at her. She had blond hair cut short, falling just a little bellow her ears and bangs hanging into her eyes. Her eyes were a soft violet, bright but cool. She was dress in her normal pink uniform, with a white band going down the front of the top had a golden Saturn symbol on the chest. Around her waist was a gold belt with the Legion 'L' on the front. She walked over to her, her shoes making soft clicks on the stone floor.

"This is the main room, it is where we greet all of our new visitors and fans. The walls can shift to show any images that we want. Legion Histories, members, and enemies. Anything we would want to show. Since you are a possible recruit, we'll skip the tour and I'll lead you to Cosmic Boy."

She spoke in a matter of fact, short of business like tone that Kara wasn't so sure about. But oh well. She followed her down the hall, passing by the Legionnaires that she had seen before. One was a red haired man with green eyes, wearing a uniform of orange and yellow in a kind of flame motif. The other was a girl with black hair going over one eye, the other exposed one a dim gray. She wore a white uniform that clung to her figure. They both looked at her for a moment before the guy smirked and winked, and the woman drug him away. What was that all about?

Finally though they passed into a large circular room where a young man around her age was staring at a wall filled with monitors. On the monitors where images of different places on Earth and even a few on other planets. Mostly it seemed to be a news feed from those different places. When Saturn Girl cleared her throat, the man turned around.

"Good Supergirl, you made it."

Cosmic Boy was a dark haired, dark blued eyed youth. He looked like someone who had seen a lot but had not been damaged by it. He wore a dark blue uniform with four circular patterns on his chest and black accents. He took a few steps forward and looked her over.

"You remind me a little of the images of Alura Zor-El that Superman crafted towards the end of his life. She is suppose to be your mother, correct?"

Once again with the attitude. She nodded her head though and replied, "Yes, Alura is my mother and Zor-El is my father. I am pure Kryptonian through and through."

"Well, I was hoping you were. You see, I need someone like you in the Legion, someone who can really help to ground our Legion. You see, lately I've noticed we've been drifting away from the ideals we founders formed the Legion on. I need some new blood, someone who is purer than the rest. That is why I need you to join. You have all the greatest traits of Superman, and we need those more than ever."

"I don't know. From what I hear the Legion is pretty bad, and they are going in a even worse direction. How could I help that?"

Cosmic Boy smiled, his blue eyes glittering. "Join, and we'll figure that out together. And besides, I think you would like working in a team. You could help more people with us than you can do alone."

Kara thought about it, resting her hand on her face as she did. There was only so much one person, no matter how much power she had, could do alone. She knew that much was right. But all that she heard about the Legion, all those dark things that people were saying. But then again, people were people. They would say anything to make some people look bad. With a warm thought, she looked back up and nodded.

"Yes, I will join the Legion."

"Then your first day starts now."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Legion: Year one! Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope that you'll like this chapters and the ones to come as well. In this chapter we start to get into the action and we see couple of familiar faces along with familiar enemy. The next chapter will be better, I promise. **

**I do not own the Legion. They belong to DC and WB. I just borrowed the characters and twisted them around for my own amusment. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Two

Legion HQ

Metropills

Cosmic Boy looked at Supergirl as they walked down the hall and was reminded a little of himself when Lighting Lad, Saturn Girl, and he had walked into the Legion HQ for the first time. He had been so full of wonder and aw that R.J. Brand had laughed at him, calling him a star struck boy. He wanted to chuckle at the memory but he knew he had to keep a straight face. This was Supergirl's first day in the Legion and as they said, you never got a second chance at first impressions.

She did remind him of himself, if he had an easier life growing up. But his home world of Braal was a barren wasteland and only the strongest and the corrupt survived to make a name for themselves. What chance did he, a simple boy born to a poor family have at making money and getting a better life? He had left, and now there was no looking back.

"Most of the other Legionaries here are most likely in the mess hall for lunch. That would be the best place to meet the people who will be your new team mates. I have to warn you though-"

"Let her see Brainiac Five for herself. She'll have to learn that not all Legionaries are as nice as we are."

Saturn Girl's voice echoed through his mind, and he turned his head to look at her for a moment. That was one thing about her that he never quite got use to. She was a telepath from Titan and after these last few years he had only seen echo's of her true power. But he would never get use to her ability to talk into his mind. He knew that she only used it when the need arise but still, he wished that she didn't need to do that all the time. He nodded slightly though and she turned back forward.

"I should warn you that the food may not be to your liking. Its Durla day and the food might be a little..."

"Alive."

Supergirl laughed, nodding. "Yeah, they do like their food... moving don't they?"

They turned and made their way into the Mess Hall. It was done in old Earth military style, long tables with stools attached to the bottoms of the tables. Their were six tables with at least forty stools attached to each. One day the Legion would truly be a Legion of heroes, so they needed the possibility for growth. The food was generated sometimes and other times actually cooked. Matter-Eatter Lad did like to cook, though you had to be careful around his cooking at times. Phantom Girl, Sun Boy and Triplicate Girl sat at one table and Brainiac Five sat towards the other side of the room eating one of his specially prepared meals. He lead Supergirl over towards the robots to get her a tray of food and himself one before leading her over to the others.

"Everyone, this is our new Legionaries Supergirl. I'm sure you've heard of her."

"Oh yes I have," Sun Boy said, flashing her one of his brilliant smiles. He was about to say something more when Phantom Girl pulled on his earring and distracting him. "Ow! PG that was uncalled for."

"Says the guy who wants to flirt with the new girl," she said, rolling her only visible gray eye. Then she smiled at Supergirl. "I am Tinya Wazzo, but you can call me Phantom Girl. Or Tinya if you really want to. The boy here is Sun Boy and the lovely fur covered girl is Triplicate Girl."

"Triplicate Girl?"

When Supergirl questioned her name, Triplicate Girl split herself into her three forms. Each one was practically identical body wise except for their eyes. One had purple eyes, the other gold and the middle the normal right gold eyes and left purple eye. Each one of their uniforms were unique, with echo's of the original. They all waved at Supergirl before combining into one again.

"Oh wow, that's a neat power."

"So are your powers from what I've heard," Trip said, grinning. She took a bite from one of the tentacled pasta dishes that she had in her tray, and then made a face. "I don't understand how Cham can eat this stuff. At least on Cragg we killed our food fully before eating it."

"So Supergirl, you have to tell me," Tinya said, leaning forward. "How have you enjoyed the 31st century so far?"

"Oh, its interesting. The technology reminds me of home and I don't have to hide my powers like I would if I actually landed in the 20th century. The only thing I miss is my family."

"That's pretty normal," Sun Boy said, Tinya and Triplicate Girl to both turn towards him in surprise. "What? I can be nice when I want to be."

Before Supergirl could say anything, a loud alarm went off inside of the building. She slipped her hand into her ears while Saturn Girl stood up and turned towards one of the monitors. Before she even had to say a word one of the monitors came out of the wall and floated over to her. It displayed the word C.O.M.P.U.T.O. before a fragmented image appeared.

A red haired man, around the same age as Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl appeared on the screen. His uniform was a dark blue and had lighting going from the shoulders and down his chest. He looked hurt and stressed, his bangs plastered to his face and one hand up and glowing with electrical energies.

"Persuader got out! I repeat, Persuader got out! He is currently disabling the ship and has most of us pinned down. Requesting help! I am-"

The image cut out and for a second or two the whole room was quiet. Then Cosmic Boy stood up and nodded. "Sun Boy, Triplicate Girl you are staying behind to defend the HQ. The rest of you follow me to the hanger bay. Brainiac Five, is the transport ready?"

"It is."

"Then come on everyone, and that includes you Brainiac. Come on."

Phantom Girl, Saturn Girl, Supergirl and Brainiac Five all stood up and followed Cosmic Boy down the hall and into the hanger bay. It wasn't all that large of one, only enough room for two small cruisers. There was only one inside the hanger at the moment, the other one was with the other Legionaries who had gone on the mission with Lighting Lad. Brainiac Five hit a button on his pad and the docking door came open and everyone ran inside. They were up and out of the hanger within seconds, out of Earth's orbit in minutes.

"Time to destination is two hours, everyone prepare yourselves," Cosmic Boy called to them from the pilots seat, while Brainiac Five rolled his eyes and walked away.

Supergirl decided try to catch his eye, but when she did she realized that might of been a mistake. Cold green eyes met blue, a look of disgust flashed across his face. Brainiac Five may have been good looking a second ago, with that calm expression on his face, but not now. That look seemed to say all that she needed to know about him. He didn't like her, didn't want to like her, and would rather see her go out the nearest air lock than look at him again. He quickly looked away though and sat his way in the back of the room.

"Don't worry, he looks at all of us that way," came Saturn Girl's light voice and she turned, shaking her head.

"But why?"

"You see, its really his upbringing that is to blame. Brainiac Five is from Colu, and right after their last war with the Khunds they started to believe that they are better than everyone else. It is mostly the youth of the planet who think that way but it is enough. They would rather see every other race wiped off the face of the galaxy than deal with them. They would like to be the only race around so their superiority could go unchallenged."

"The rest of the world sounds like loads of fun," Supergirl said, shaking her head. She had seen if before though, back on Krypton. People of her world didn't like people from other worlds, or even from different cities. It was almost as if they thought that they were special and everyone else was inferior to them. When Brainiac came and destroyed Kandor, that feeling decreased a lot between cities.

But his attitude did not discourage her. She knew that somehow, someway she would figure out a way to help him change. She would try to get him use to working with other people, and use to the fact that he had to accept people and races for what they were. If she couldn't help her own people get over it, she could help on person she was sure.

The rest of the trip was spent in quiet. Supergirl closed her eyes and relaxed, knowing that as soon as they got to the ship things would get exciting. She couldn't help but wonder though who this Persuader was and how he got away from them. But the worry faded as her thoughts went blank. The two hour ride seemed to go by in a flash.

When they came to a rest near the Legion's main cruiser, Cosmic Boy called them all up front for a debriefing. He told them all that Supergirl wanted to know about the Persuader. He had started out in a mining colony, working hard to earn a living. Eventually though he was put through genetic experimentation that made him into a stronger worker with more stamina and endurance. He eventually grew tired of working without getting much money so he began to freelance, some how finding the atomic ax and joining the Fatal Five and then being captured.

"So how do you think he escaped," Supergirl asked and Saturn Girl shrugged.

"It could have been any number of things. Most likely what happened is that he got his atomic ax back and caught the others off guard."

"They just weren't watching the bastard well enough," came Brainiac Five's scaffolding comment but no one paid him any attention. Supergirl wanted to roll her eyes but she just went with it. Not much she could do about it now.

"We are heading on board and hopefully we'll meet up with Lighting Lad and he will fill us in on the current situation. Lets go."

They docked with the ship and carefully headed on board. Only the emergency lights and power were on, lighting everything in a blood red light. Supergirl was glad that they had only taken a few with them, any more and they would be noticed right away. They headed down the dark corridor, Phantom Girl floating through the walls until her voice rang inside of their minds. Saturn Girl had linked them all telepathically for stealth.

I found Lighting Lad, he's in the cargo hold.

When Supergirl first saw Lighting Lad she was surprise how up beat he looked. He had one hand against a computer screen and the other at his side, energy cracking in his fist. He looked up at surprise at them but then grinned.

"Sorry I couldn't be there to say hello when you first came to Legion HQ, Supergirl, but the Persuader required some real attention. But I'm glad your here now, the big buy has no idea what he got himself into trying to escape."

Supergirl grinned but before she could do much more the wall in front of Lighting Lad burst opened and a large man came billowing through. This was the Persuader, she was sure of it. He stood at least seven foot with broad shoulders, he wall all muscle and edge. He wore a mask over his face but she could still see the blue glint in his eyes. What caught her attention the most though was the large ax he was wielding. It glowed yellow and almost seemed... magical? Was that the term she wanted to use? Maybe dangerous was more like it. He turned towards them and looked straight at Supergirl.

"You. You don't belong here. I think I will take care of that for you!"

He swung down the ax at her, trying to take off her head. She managed to move out of the way and the ax slid through her cape like a hot knife through butter. She thanked Rao that it hadn't been her head and watched as Lighting Lad and Cosmic Boy hit the Persuader back with a magnetic and electrically charged beam of energy. It caused him to be thrown back through the wall he had cut through and land in the next room.

"Be careful what you do to the ship." Brainiac Five called, pointing to his pda with his gloved hand. "Too much and we could puncture a hole in the ship and the ship could be lost."

"You could always fix it couldn't you Brainiac, right?"

Brainiac Five rolled his eyes just as Persuader came back through the wall, a large beast attached to one arm while a blond haired, blue eyed man began to try and encase the ax in crystal. He wore a black and pink uniform, that actually looked good on him without being too girly. The Persuader knocked him away with the hilt of the ax and went after the beast attached to his arm.

"Go you Element Lad," Phantom Girl said, scooping him out of the air before he hit the wall. He smiled at her and when she let him down her returned to the fight. Phantom Girl was right behind him, phasing through the Persuader and hitting him from behind.

The blow was enough to hit him back to where Supergirl could slug him, managing to make him loosen his hold on his ax from shock. She grabbed it out of the air and held on to it, flying a distances away while the other Legionaries piled on the hurt. Lighting Lad, Saturn Girl, and Cosmic Boy distracted him while Element Lad began to encase his body in crystal. Persuader was strong, but he couldn't seem to get enough power to break the crystal growing around his body. Eventually all that was uncovered was his masked face, and he was screaming.

"You may have stopped me now Legion, but I will find the Emerald Eye! The Fatal Five will rise again!"

"Yeah yeah," Lighting Lad said, shaking his head. "Just keep saying that. Your going to Takron-Galtos and staying there for a long time buddy. You won't be searching for anything."

It was easy work after that. When they arrived at the planet where they were going Phantom Girl told her a little about it. Apparently it hadn't always been a prison world, at first it had been a harsh training ground for Science Police. Eventually they decided it was the perfect place to store criminals that society couldn't change. It proved hard to get out of even for the cleverest of inmates. She was there to see the guards take the Persuader deeper into the complex and he looked back at her.

"You will fear the Fatal Five, we will be your death."

They decided to restore power to the damaged ship and head back to Legion HQ where Brainiac Five would spent the next week repairing the ship to make sure it was mission ready. The ship ride was spent in quiet, Supergirl just talking to Phantom Girl and Saturn Girl. Cosmic Boy and Lighting Lad were on the other ship helping, or trying to help more like it.

When they arrived back at Legion HQ, Supergirl was excited to see the room that the Legion had already prepared for her. As they exited the ship they were greeted by Sun Boy and Triplicate Girl, and another girl in a green and black uniform. She had dark hair and bright eyes, and a had nervous expression on her face.

"This is Shrinking Voilet," Triplicate Girl said, and the girl nodded a greeting.

"Salu is my first name."

"Nice to meet you Salu," Kara said just as Brainiac Five moved by.

"You guys are idiots. This is just what we don't need," he waved his gloved hand at Supergirl, frustration on his face. "We don't need another idealistic fool apart of the Legion! She will just lead us to ruin, she is far too innocent for her own good."

Before she even had a chance to say anything, he went into the damaged ship and she sighed. Oh, this was going to be hard. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way towards the ship when Phantom Girl placed a hand on her shoulder and lead her away. She looked a little frustrated herself, but she had more experience with Brainiac Five then she did. With a soft voice she said;

"Brainiac Five in the only because he needs it, not because he wants to be here. That's the only reason we even put up with him. Everything will work out, you'll see."

She lead her too her room. It was simple but nice, and she thanked Phantom Girl before she made her way to her bed and curled up. She was tired, and she still had lots to do. But those things could wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of chapters in the last month. I have been involved into real life issues, dealing mostly with my job and my member ship of the navy. I also hit a major brick wall with my creativity and couldn't get pass a certain part of this chapter. If you would like me to rewrite the fanfiction into first person, I will do it. Most likely it would be in Supergirl's point of view only. But anyway, lets get into this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, they will get longer later.**

**If you have any questions, put it in your review and I will answer it with the next chapter. Thanks so much!**

**I do not own the Legion. They belong to DC and WB. I just borrowed the characters and twisted them around for my own amusment. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Three

Legion HQ, Metropolis

Saturn Girl watched her fellow founders with a mixture of thankfulness and cryptic other emotion on her face. Despite her open mindedness and ability as a telepath, she was hard to read. She always kept her emotions cool and calm, only showing bits of her motherly side when the need arises. For a moment or two she wondered when she would need it again, but knew that some day it would be needed again.

She shut her eyes before she spoke, careful consideration given to her words. "So, what did you think of her first mission? Supergirl's I mean."

Cosmic Boy turned to her and nodded his head. Hand went to ruffle his normally neat black hair and he seemed in good spirits. Lighting Lad nodded as well, and was the first to speak. "I think it actually went pretty well. If she hadn't shown up when she did we would have been in a lot more trouble than we were. She taught the Persuader not to mess with her."

"But I do have some concern. Brainiac Five might have been correct about her nativity. I don't want her to get herself into trouble down the road because she sees the good in everyone."

"Then we keep a closer eye on her," Lighting Lad said, waving his hand towards each of them. "We make sure she doesn't do anything reckless."

"I don't know if that will be enough," Cos said, shaking his head before he turned towards the monitors and nodded. "But it will have to do. There is also something else I need to talk to you two about."

Legion HQ Training Room, Metropolis

Triplicate Girl was fast on her feet, Supergirl was starting to realize. While she wasn't as fast as she could be she was fast in a different way than her. She was able to split and reform her body between her three forms and single form, dodging some of her attacks before she could even finish. She moved almost like water around her, so graceful and almost elegant. But she was wild, and dangerous like the beast parts of her costume suggested.

"You are pretty good," she said, moving her arms in front of her as Supergirl attempted to punch but was grabbed by four hands as Trip split. She used the force of her attack to throw her body towards the wall and Supergirl only managed to stop herself. But Trip was on her again, all three of her.

"But not nearly as good as I am."

Triplicate Girl went to kick as her bodies formed into one, but Supergirl was ready. She grabbed a hold of her leg and threw her back, flying towards her before she had a chance to move away and landed a held back punch. Trip gasped but there was a smile on her face.

"That should be enough for today," Kara said as she held out a hand and helped Trip up. As they cooled down with some water and stretching, her fellow Legionnaire decided to fill her in what exactly would happen when she joined.

"When you get ready to join, the Founders will ask you a bunch of questions. They will ask you if you are ready, if you will serve the people and not yourself."

Trip was drinking from her water bottle and watching Supergirl with her mixed matched eyes. There was something about her that was unsettling. It was almost as if she were a piece of meat and Triplicate Girl was a hungry jungle cat. It unsettled her.

"They will ask you to follow the Legion Code above everything else. Put the Legion before yourself. I think you will do well in the Legion."

Kara only felt a strange hollowness fall over her. When they came to Earth and was adopted by her new family, they had taught her many things. They told her that no matter what she should follow her own heart. She had to remember that no matter what, and no that it would always led her right.

But from the way Triplicate Girl was talking, she would have to give up a lot of freedom in order to join. But why did they ask so much? Wasn't it enough that they agreed to join and possibly give up your life for it?

She took a shower and washed off the grime, but not the bad feelings. The more she thought about it, the more lonely and isolated she felt. She had noticed it on her fast day here. The coldness of the Founders, the other Legionaries. Especially Brainiac Five.

The rumors she had heard about the Legion before she had been contacted by Saturn Girl seemed to aiding up. But it was too late to go back and say that she didn't want to be apart of the Legion anymore. She was a girl of her word.

She had to leave the HQ for at least a little bit, enough to clear her mind and get it back on track. As she went outside she was once again taken aback by the beautiful sights of Metropolis. It was beautiful and reminded her so much of home. Large glass and steel buildings rose into the sunlight and glittered like rare jewels. People walked down the streets and fast moving hover cars zoomed by.

She made her way towards the street and watched the people past. Most of the people who lived in Metropolis knew of her but since she didn't do much Superhero work here, they tended to ignore her. The Legion protected Metropolis anyway, so she had no need to help out.

She watched the people pass before she heard a voice behind her. As she turned around she saw a girl running towards her waving her hand. Her hair was black with a white streak in her hair and bright green eyes. She wore a bright red suit with faintly Kryptonaian design in the yellow markings. She wore a large s-shield earrings, and faint makeup on her face. She stopped in front of her and grinned.

"Oh, Supergirl! I heard that you were joining the Legion and I had to see if it was true. I am your biggest fan!"

"Oh..." Supergirl felt really off put. She knew she had fans. She met them before in Smallville and each and everyone one of them said that they were her biggest fan. Blinking in confusion she nodded.

"You don't look like your doing so well," she said, picking up on her uneasiness. "You want to talk?"

Supergirl wasn't sure why she was even thinking about it. This girl -she didn't even know her name- was a fan. She wasn't exactly someone she could just go telling her secrets to. But she felt comfortable around her and she felt like she could trust her.

"Oh, and I'm Lori."

"Kara."

"Since I know you might not want to get too private... But how's the Legion?"

"The Legion is cold actually. Everyone is so cold and professional. Its not at all like what I thought it would be."

"Nothing ever is." Lori pointed towards a bench and they walked over and sat down. She put her hands together and nodded. "But the Legion will get better. Your in it. Of course it will. You are amazing."

Kara blushed. "Thanks, but I am not that amazing."

"Of course you are. You are exactly what the Legion need now. The Legion is turning dark and you are exactly what they need."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do. Your amazing! And I am sorry to gush but I can't help it. I'm such a fangirl." Lori grinned and waved a hand, waving away her fangirl comment. "All I know is that with a bit of work you can make the Legion better. Isn't that what you think the Founders invited you in for?"

Kara thought about it, and she found herself remembering what Cos had told her when she first joined. He wanted her to help them remember what the Legion use to be. Why hadn't she remembered that sooner? Lori's faith in her reminded her of that, and also helped her lighten her mood.

"Your right, and I shouldn't have doubted myself. You should be a motivational speaker."

"Oh, I just wanted to make you feel better." She grinned at her and then said in a softer voice, "I just wanted to be a Legionnaire. I'm a spell caster."

"You would make a great Legionaries," Kara told her. Then she got up and looked towards the HQ before she turned back to Lori. "Thanks for the talk Lori. I should get back, I hope we talk again."

"I'm sure we will. Talk to you later Kara."

Supergirl made her way towards the HQ, and as she made her way inside she felt better. Maybe she just needed someone outside the Legion to talk to. She turned a corner and her good mood nearly vanished.

Brainiac Five stood in front of her, a sour look on his other wise hansom face. His blue eyes were filled with such venom that she wondered how he kept it all inside. He was wearing his purple and black uniform and had his PDA in his hand. It took a few moments for him to say anything but when he did, she wished he hadn't.

"You should go back to Smallville and leave the Legion to me."

"Its not your Legion. Cosmic Boy is the Leader."

"For now, but not forever." He grinned slightly, twisting his face more. "The others will realize that I am supior to all of them."

Your xenopobia is wrong. You would be better without it."

"Its only wrong because you are not smart enough to understand the logic of it."

The absurdity of it made Supergirl laugh. "That's great Brainy, just keep trying to justify that."

Then it hit her. Brainy. It was a perfect nickname. Grinning at him, she leaned a little closer towards him and looked him in the eye. "Brainy works. I think I'll call you that for now on."

Brainy looked like he wanted to slap her, but he held himself back and only said, "I don't have time for this," before he moved around her and disappeared down the hall. She waved bye to him and made her way to her room. She needed time to herself. Some time to think on her own about everything that happened. Everything that she needed to do.

She had lots of stuff to think about.


End file.
